Amor en la Playa de los Perdedores
by MarilynnDxC
Summary: Que pasa cuando Courtney y Noah comienzan una amistad. Pero Noah empieza a sentir que pueden llegar a ser más que eso?. Y que pasara cuando Duncan llegue y se entere de la amistad?.Fic-Traducido.
1. Prologo

**AlÓ...bUENO Aqui otro fic Traducido...si se preguntan voy a actualizar los fines de semana...mañana no x q m voy al cine...No e VistO lUna Nueva aUNN...m Voy A volvr Lok..xD. Whateaver**_(adoro esta palabra)_**...este que mas?...asi derecho de autor**

**(c) Personajes: Tdi/a no me pertece...si fuera asi yo no hubiera hecho que DxC Y TxG terminaran...**

**(c) Historia: screwtherulesihavmoney- Profile: .net/u/1381720/screwtherulesihavmoney**

**(c) Traducción: Yo y mi prima...saludos a Lisma y OrianA LaS xTRAño..!!**

**

* * *

**

**Prologo…**

_"Hubieras sido expulsada en otro episodio. No le gradabas a nadie"_

Courtney quedó sin aliento, las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos. Normalmente, hubiera matado a alguien por insultarla a ella, o alegó que no era cierto. Pero esto trajo un recuerdo doloroso. Los ojos de Courtney se volvieron borrosos, Lindsay se había transformado en una chica alta, morena, de pie en un pasillo vacío. "No le agradabas a nadie." dijo ella, la frase se repetía en la cabeza de Courtney. No pudo bloquear la memoria o las lágrimas. Courtney salió corriendo.

…

Noah vio como Courtney huyo a los árboles que rodean la piscina. Para alguien que prácticamente insulta personas para ganarse la vida, Noah consideró que la manera de Lindsay había sido demasiado dura, incluso si era cierto. Estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando se dio cuenta de que nadie intentó seguir Courtney, para asegurarse de que estaba _bien. Yo sabía que Courtney nunca les habían caído bien a ellos._ Pensó, y se fue a seguir a Courtney.

…

Courtney se sentó en el borde del muelle, llorando. A menudo había venido aquí a pensar. En este momento, ella estaba pensando acerca de por qué todos parecían odiarla. Ella no tenía amigos en la escuela, sus padres no le hicieron el favor de tener hermanos. De hecho, la única razón por la que había dejado su audición para Total Drama Island fue por matar el tiempo. Incluso sus compañeros campistas que no les importaba que _ella_ había sido injustamente _expulsada,_ o de que Lindsay la había duramente _insultado. Pero entonces,_ ella _no estaba mintiendo_. _Nadie me quiere, excepto tal vez..._ Courtney no se atrevía a pensar siquiera su nombre. Claro Duncan parecía disgustado cuando fue expulsada, y él le había hecho una calavera, sino que también la había insultado y se burlado de ella. _Y pensar._ Susurró con rabia, _me han eliminado por él!_ Courtney se quedó mirando el _agua_.Parecía muy acogedor. Tal vez debería... -

"Courtney?" llamó una voz monótona . Courtney se volvió y vio a Noah en el final del muelle.

"Oh, hola Noah.", Dijo Courtney. "¿Qué quieres? ¿Quieres decirme que nadie me quiere? Adelante, ya lo sé. "

"linda auto-estima." Respondió Noah, entonces se dio cuenta de que probablemente no ayudaba. Él tendría que bajar un poco el tono sarcástico.

Siguió Courtney."Si vas a fastidiarme, te puedes ir a otro lugar."

"Lo siento. Yo sólo quería asegurarme de que estás bien

"¿Por qué? . "todos los demás no les importa que me haya ido".

"Si, bueno, todos los demás son perdedores. Tú realmente no crees lo que dijo Lindsay, ¿verdad? "

"No entiendes." Courtney sintió como Noah se sentó junto a ella. "Alguien me dijo eso antes, y realmente duele. Y ahora, me doy cuenta de que es verdad. Ni siquiera alguien aquí me quiere! "

"Eso no es cierto!" Noah protestó. Por alguna razón, odiaba a lo molesto que era. "yo te quiero".

"¿De veras?" Courtney pregunto sorprendida. Ella y Noah nunca habían hablado antes.

"Por supuesto."dijo Noah. Abrió sus brazos para un abrazo, lo que un grupo de amigos hacen. Noah nunca había tenido un amigo. Tal vez por eso a él le gustaba Courtney. Ambos se sentían solos en el mundo.

Courtney cayó en sus brazos, sollozando. Pero Noah no estaba preocupado. He knew they were tears of joy, joy that Lindsay was wrong. Él sabía que eran lágrimas de alegría, alegría que Lindsey se habia ignorado.

Y así, por primera vez en sus vidas, Courtney la CIT y Noah el sarcástico tenían un amigo.

* * *

Ahh que linDO...bueno aqui el link de la historia en su idioma original: .net/s/5143320/1/Love_in_Loserville

R&R si quieren que actulize y que DxC Y TxG vuelvan

A x Cierto ya llevo de mi otro fic 50 cosas que saber de Gwen...bueno llevo 26, me faltan 24 xd y del de Trent llevo 10...voya ver si pronto comienzo a empezar el de Heather...o talvez Lindsay...Y ya casi termino un Song-Fic :D

Gracias a los que dejaron R en mis otras historias traducidas...GraX!!

Feliz Fin D Semana!!


	2. Primeros Sentimientos

**Primeros sentimientos…**

Al día siguiente en Playa de los perdedores, Courtney y Noah se sentaron juntos en las sillas de jardín, lejos de los demás. Cuando los dos habían regresado de la última noche junto a la piscina, nadie había pestañeado. LeShawna acababa de llegar, así que todos se centraron en ella. Pero Courtney y Noah podría importarle menos. Habían decidido odiar a todos los campistas, todos a excepción de Duncan. Que, obviamente, era la idea de Courtney, y Noah aceptó de mala gana, que lo sorprendió. Cuando empezó a odiar a Duncan tanto?

En la actualidad, los dos se preguntaban unos a otros preguntas, para llegar a conocerse mejor.

"-Dickens o Shakespeare?" Preguntó Noah.

Courtney pensó por un momento, antes de responder. "-Dickens. Oliver Twist era mi libro favorito cuando era pequeña."

Noah levantó una ceja. "-Tu libro favorito de pequeña era una de las historias más deprimentes de siempre?"

Courtney se rió. A Noah le gusto cómo se reía. Ella nunca se había echado a reír lo suficiente. Pensó que era genial.

"-Apuesto a que eras un chica rara entonces."

Courtney torció los ojos. "-Sí, y yo apuesto a que tu eras el Sr. Popular." Desde que había pasado el tiempo con Noah, Courtney había desarrollado un poco de una racha sarcástica. No fue difícil cuando tienes a Noah alrededor mucho tiempo.

"Como cuestión de hecho, lo era, gracias por mencionarlo. Y creo que es tu turno para hacer una pregunta.

"-Está bien. Pop o country? "

"-Ninguna." Noah se estremeció. "-Me gusta el rock clásico."

Courtney quedó sin aliento. "-¡A mi también`

La boca de Noah estaba abierta. "-Yo no lo creo. A ls Señorita Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil le gusta el rock clásico?. "

Courtney lo miró. "-No olvides que tu eres el presidente de tu escuela también".

"-Es verdad. Vale, tú ganas. "

Por este tiempo, el sol comenzaba a ponerse, pronto todos los ex-campistas que se reunirán en el muelle para saludar al nuevo perdedor. Noah y Courtney no se unirían a ellos. No importa en realidad la competencia ahora, ya que no estaban en ella. Y puesto que Courtney estaba seguro de que Duncan va a ganar, no había motivo de dejar sus sillas, en cambio, pensaban en la lectura de Shakespeare y tratando de encontrar todos los significados profundos detrás de las palabras. Aunque ninguno de sus compañeros campistas lo encontraban interesante, los dos más bien les gustaba leer.

"-Hey, ¿por qué no tomamos unos refrescos? Leer da sed, tú sabes. "

"-Genial. ."Mi primera elección es Cherry Coke, la segunda es la cerveza de raíz ".

Noah asintió y se acercó a la barra de jugos, haciendo caso omiso de los 17 pares de ojos fijos en él. Como él hizo un pedido de dos cocas de cereza. Los otros perdedores susurraron entre ellos, hasta que finalmente Katie y Sadie se le acercaron.

"¡-Oh, Dios mío, ¿dónde estabas durante todo el día, Noah? Sadie creía que estabas nadando en la piscina anoche, y que un tiburón te comió!" Exclamó Katie.

Noah torcio los ojos. ¿Por qué no todas las niñas no son tan inteligentes como Courtney? "-En primer lugar, por enésima vez, los tiburones no nadan en el agua con cloro!." Y en segundo lugar, yo estaba con Courtney. "

"-Contra su voluntad, supongo." Dijo Trent.

Noah lo miro. "-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?"

Trent se encogió de hombros, preguntándose por qué el cerebrito estaba a la defensiva. "-Nada. Es sólo que Courtney es... "

-"Fastidiosa". Termino Lindsay. Los demás asintieron.

Noah los miró a todos ellos. "Claro que no! Ustedes simplemente no se han tomado el tiempo para conocerla, porque ella no esta exactamente en su mundo perfecto. Ustedes no la llamarían fastidios, si supieran por lo que ha pasado! "

-"Whoa, hombre cálmate." Dijo Geoff, poniendo una mano sobre los hombros de Noah. Noah se encogió de hombros. "

"No me calmare! Ustedes piensan que son tan perfectos! -" Pues déjenme decirles algo "

Noah fue interrumpido por el sonido de una lancha. Todos los ex-campistas repentinamente perdieron interés en él y se dirigieron al muelle para averiguar quién iba a unirse a ellos.

Noah suspiró y levantó los refrescos. Courtney y el eligieron un lugar muy lejos de la piscina, tomará un tiempo para llegar allí.

_Hace ya un tiempo. P_ensó**_._** _¿Por qué se siento la necesidad de defender a Courtney? ¿Por qué estaba tan a la defensiva con ella?_

_**¿No es obvio Cerebrito? **__**Te gusta!**_

Ese pensamiento se planteo a si mismo en su cabeza antes de que pudiera detenerlo. No podía realmente gustarle Courtney, ¿no? Sólo eran amigos! Además, a Courtney, obviamente le gusta Duncan. Los celos no eran aún una opción. Pero entonces pensó en el bello rostro de Courtney, y su personalidad dominante. Nunca había sentido esto por una chica: el nerviosismo, sentirse brillante que le dio ganas de saltar de alegría cada vez que ella lo miraba. Y Noah no era una persona que saltaba de alegría, así que esto es enorme.

En ese momento, por el rabillo del ojo, vio a Duncan, abriéndose paso entre la multitud en el muelle, sus ojos rrecorian una y otra ves la zona de la piscina. Era evidente que estaba buscando a Courtney.

_Creo que Courtney estaba en lo cierto._ pensó Noah sarcásticamente. _Es obviamente un ganador._ Noah volvió y corrió hacia _Courtney,_ ni siquiera teniendo en cuenta de decirle a Duncan dónde estaba.


	3. Esto es Guerra!

**Bueno yo quiero publicar esto rapido porque tengo clases de violin. Ayer recibi mis notas y tengo el promedio mas alto de mi clase wohoooo!!!!. Bueno aki tienen la historia.**

**

* * *

Esto es GUERRA…!!**

Cuando Duncan bajo del barco, sus ojos buscaron a alguien entre la multitud a su alrededor. Todos los campistas expulsados estaban allí, a excepción de la que quería ver más.

-"Hey, hombre! Es bueno tenerte aquí, hermano!" Su amigo Geoff dijo dándole una palmada en la espalda. Duncan notó que su brazo estaba alrededor de Bridgette._ -Parece que están felices de estar reunidos._ Pensó Duncan. Hablando de eso...

-"Hey hombre. Es agradable verte. Oye, ¿has visto a una bella, mandona, CIT por aquí? "

Geoff se encogió de hombros. -"¿Te refieres a Courtney?. "Estoy bastante seguro de que esta con Noah. "

_-Noah?_ _¿Desde cuándo Noah tenia amigos?_ Duncan sacudió su pensamiento fuera de su cabeza.

-"Sí, han estado reunidos últimamente. Se puso furiosa cuando todos y Lindsay le dijimos que era fastidiosa. " Dijo Trent.

Pero Duncan no estaba escuchando más. Se partió de la multitud, explorando la piscina. No Courtney. Duncan comenzó a caminar hacia el bosque de palmeras, hasta que la encontró, dormida, -_sin Noah a la vista_, como Duncan señaló feliz.

Se puso de pie junto a ella, tratando de memorizar su rostro. Su pelo mocha, sus pecas, su boca perfecta. Se veía tan relajada y en paz cuando estaba dormida, que era tan diferente de cuando estaba despierta.

_-Me pregunto si tiene alguna idea de cuánto la quiero._ Había estado en agonía _después_ de haber sido votado fuera_._ La única razón que había estado feliz de dejar la isla y su oportunidad de 100.000 dólares era volver a verla. Y valió la pena. Distraídamente, apartó un mechón de cabello de su cara angelical.

"Perdona haberme tardado tanto tiempo. Me metí en una lucha enorme, y...". Noah se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de Duncan estaba allí, de pie al lado de Courtney_. -Debo haber tardado más de lo_ que _pensaba._

-"Duncan". Dijo Noah, ni siquiera tratando de contener el odio en su voz.

-"Noah". Dijo Duncan fríamente. Al parecer, el sentimiento era mutuo.

-"Bueno, dile a Courtney que su refresco esta aquí cuando se despierte." Dijo -"Yo los voy a dejar solos." Con esto, Noah se escabulló en las sombras.

_-Gracias a Dios se ha ido_. Duncan odiaba la forma en que Cerebrito miró a su Princesa.

"Mmm…". Duncan miró hacia abajo para ver a Courtney despertar. "Duncan?"

"Hey princesa". Duncan le sonrió . "-¿Me extrañaste?"

"-¡Duncan! -¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? "exclamó Courtney . Levantándose de un salto hacia arriba y lo besó antes de que pudiera responder.

Cuando se separaron le respondió, -"Chef me voto fuera sólo porque él no me quiere ."

"¡Oh, Duncan, lo siento. Sé que realmente querías el dinero. Pero ahora estás aquí. -" Ella lo abrazó y recostó su cabeza contra su pecho, y susurró, más para sí que para él, -"Tú estás aquí. "

Duncan envolvió con sus brazos alrededor de ella, sintiéndose feliz por primera vez desde antes de que fuera expulsada. Puso su boca en la parte superior de su cabeza, besandola suavemente.

De repente, la cabeza de Courtney se disparó, dejando de abrazar a Duncan -"Oh, Dios mío! Me olvidé por completo que tenía que leer con Noah! Oh, ¿te golpee lo siento! " Le dijo a la carrera cuando ella echó a correr, en busca de Noah.

-"¿Qué tiene de especial Noah?" murmuró Duncan. Miró a los refrescos de Noah había dejado para Courtney. Cherry Coke. Uf. Duncan odiaba la Cherry Coke, pero por alguna razón, a Courtney le encantaba. Y al parecer a Noah también, ya que había traído uno para el.

_T-al vez son buenos amigos el uno al otro._ Se golpeó la cabeza contra un árbol de coco para tratar de deshacerse de la idea, pero no se _iría._

…

Noah se había escondido detrás de los arbustos para ver toda la reunión de la pareja. Sintió como su sangre hervía cuando se abrazaron y besaron, y sonrió en señal de triunfo cuando Courtney corrió a encontrarlo.

Noah fue a encontrarse con Courtney, no podía negar sus sentimientos por más tiempo: le gustaba Courtney. Él, Noah, el ratón de biblioteca cínico, le gustaba una chica. Lamentablemente, a Duncan le gusta la misma chica.

_-Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen: todo vale en el amor y la guerra._ _Y esto es la __**guerra**._

* * *

**Bueno ahora repodo Reviews :)**

**XxNenisCullenxX: **_Gracias, voy a tratar de terminar de publicarlo antes de que me vaya a la casa de mi abuelita porque...**NO HAY INTERNET AYA!!!** noooo xD. Exagero pero bueno de todos modos es navidad :)_

_**CarmillaD: **Hago lo posible para que tenga algo de sentido en español, y ademas pense que Noah se habia leido un montón de veces el libro de gramatica xd._

**: **_Oh, no te preocupes el siguiente capitulo si habra líos y... oh hablo demasiado :x jeje. Si me encanta el sepsi de Noah Xd..._

_Aproposito el fic de 50 Cosas que saber de Gwen...bueno tengo bloqueo de escritor asi que creo que lo voy a dejar en 30._

_R & **R **_


	4. El Plan de Heather

**El plan de Heather**

La mañana después de que Duncan llegó a Playa de perdedores, Courtney despertó sintiéndose renovada y feliz. Se levanto temprano. No quedaban más que dos días antes de la final, y después, todo el mundo a su casa. Pero, por ahora, Courtney estaba decidida a pasar la mayor parte del tiempo con su novio y su mejor amigo.

Cuando se dirigió a la mesa de buffet para comerse una tortilla, Courtney miró a su alrededor, ya sea para encontrar a Duncan o a Noah, no estaban ahí_. "Eso es extraño._ _Los dos son los más madrugadores.__Oh, bueno, probablemente están cansados._ _Seguro que eso fue todo"._ Se comió la comida rápida y _camino hacia la puerta izquierda, porque_ no quería pasar más tiempo con los demás de lo que tenía _que hacer._ Básicamente, ignoró a todos los que estaban ahi.

_-"¿Qué he hecho yo para que me odien?_ Claro que sí, podría haber sido un poco mandona..., pero era muy agradable!. Más agradable que Heather, de todos modos."

En ese momento vio a Duncan dirigirse hacia ella. "-Buenos días, Princesa. " dijo el delincuente , dándole un beso rápido.

-"¿Es que tu nunca vas a dejar de llamarme así?", Dijo Courtney, fingiendo molestia, como solía hacer cuando él la llamaba. La verdad sin embargo, ella realmente le gustaba.

"Nope. Además, hay miles de Amorcitos y Queridas, pero sólo una Princesa".

"Oh, estoy seguro de que hay otras, si usted busca lo suficiente." Courtney se rió. Luego se dio cuenta de un tan familiar sabe-lo-todo caminando hacia ellos. "Bueno, mira, es Noah!"

"Genial", murmuró Duncan, pero Courtney no pareció oírle. En cambio, corrió a Noah, dándole un rápido abrazo que hizo hervir la sangre de Duncan. "¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?"

"Bueno, sólo hay tantas opciones, que es difícil elegir. Podríamos broncearnos, nadar, o podríamos comer hasta que explotemos. Tantas opciones".

"Me pregunto lo que los últimos tres finalistas están haciendo... "

"Tenemos que ir adentro. He oído que pasaran Led Zeppelin en concierto de VH1. "

Noah y Courtney se sonrieron, como si se tratara de compartir algo que sólo ellos conocían. Eso hizo que Duncan se sintiera enfermo.

"Ver la televisión? Vamos, afuera!. ¿Por qué no vamos a sentarnos en la piscina con todos los demás? "Sugirió Duncan. Geoff y Bridgette se habían estado besuqueando constantemente en la piscina. Tal vez eso daría a Courtney algunas ideas. Y mejor aún, que podrían conducir a Noah a largarse.

Pero Courtney y Noah se miraron entre sí, preocupado. "Bueno, en realidad, no hay que ir realmente." Nadie más gusta de nuestra compañía. ", Dijo Courtney.

Duncan le sonrió. "¿Y? Si alguien se mete con mi princesa, se mete conmigo. "

Courtney sonrió, pero Noah se molesto por la forma en que Duncan lo miró cuando dijo _"mi princesa",_ como para subrayar_. "Como sea "._ _Si él quiere ser un imbécil celoso, lo dejó._

Así los tres se dirigieron hacia la piscina, Courtney y Noah caminaban nerviosamente detrás de Duncan. Cuando llegaron, todas las charlas y las risas se detuvieron. 16 pares de ojos los seguían hacia la barra de jugos, que también estaba ocupada por Katie, Sadie, y Trent. Courtney, se sentía extremadamente incómoda, así que le murmuró a Duncan y Noah, " Voy a ir por algunas gaseosas. Estaré de vuelta en un segundo". Dijo antes de salir corriendo, tan pronto como se fue, Trent se volvió a Duncan y le dijo:" Hombre, no sé porque sales con ella?. "

Cuando Trent dijo aquello, Duncan sentía como Trent había cruzado la línea, pensó en la destrucción de su guitarra, y todas clases de cosas horribles hacia a él, pero se obligó a mantener la calma. No quizo tener que volver al reformatorio y dejar a Courtney atrás tan pronto. Así que en lugar de eso, se encogió de hombros y respondió: "¿Qué puedo decir? ." Ella es caliente".

Al Duncan decir esto, Noah complementa-mente sintió algo en su interior. "Eso es todo lo que te importa?! Calentura!? ¿Qué pasa con el hecho de que ella es la más linda, divertida, amable, inteligente chica en el mundo entero? "

"¿Por qué te preocupa tanto. Tu eres solo su amigo!. "Le grito Duncan, haciendo todo lo posible para mantener los celos de su voz.

"Me importa porque Courtney es sorprendente, y no debería tener que conformarse con un imbécil como tú!"

Esto enfureció Duncan de lo que nunca había estado. _Nadie_ lo insultaba, _y_ nadie le decía la verdad, incluso si la verdad apesta. "Eso es todo", gritó, saltando por encima de Noah, dispuesto a retorcerle el cuello delgado, cuando oyó una voz.

"Alto!" gritó, y un par de manos morenas trató de sacarlo de Noah. "¿Qué estás haciendo? Podrías hacerle daño! Le has hecho daño! "

Mirando hacia abajo, Duncan vio a Noah de pie, cubierto de golpes y rasguños. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, Noah salió corriendo en dirección al muelle.

"¿Qué te pasa?" gritó Courtney, mirándolo a través de sus lágrimas.

"¿Qué pasa conmigo? ¿Qué pasa contigo?" le gritó Duncan."¿Por qué estás tan molesta por Noah? Si te gusta tanto ¿por qué no sales con el, perra? "

Courtney se quedó sin aliento, y de pronto vio la muchacha alta y morena de nuevo, llamándola una perra delante de sus amigos riéndose. Courtney corrió, incapaz de controlar sus lágrimas.

Al ver llorar a su princesa, Duncan de repente se sintió como el mayor idiota en el mundo. Pero nadie parecía creer que sí.

"Que buena manera de decirselo, hermano." dijo Trent, sonriendo.

"Cállate" -Le gritó-"Dime, ¿alguna vez incluso has hablado con ella? "

Antes de que pudiera responder Trent, Duncan dio media vuelta y corrió detrás de Courtney.

…

Él quería ver a Duncan y Courtney peleando, quería ver a Courtney eligiendolo a el sobre Duncan. Pero no si a Courtney eso la hace infeliz.

Y, además, ella no lo había elegido a él.

Noah suspiró. La relación de Duncan y Courtney iba en una espiral cuesta abajo, y debería ser feliz. Pero Courtney no lo era, por lo que el no lo era. Y aún estaba con Duncan, no con él.

"¿Por qué la cara larga, Cerebrito?"  
Noah miró hacia arriba para ver a una chica delgada con una mueca burlona y la mayor parte de su pelo le faltaba, pero aún quedaba un poco a la izquierda. Incluso sin pelo, la chica reveladora era Heather.

_Seguro debio de ser expulsada. Los demás no estaban esperándola hasta esta noche._ _Eso debe de haber hecho Gwen y Owen los finalistas._ Suertudos ellos.

"Oh. Nada. Bueno, no nada." Por supuesto, ella no era la campista de más confianza. Pero necesitaba contarselo a alguién

"Así que te gusta Courtney, pero Courtney esta con Duncan. Y Duncan y Courtney acaban de tener una gran pelea."-Heather se tocó la barbilla.- "Sabes, yo podría hacer algo para ayudar".

"Oh no. Nada que lastime a Courtney. "

"Noah, Noah, Noah. ¿No has oído la frase "El amor Duele…"?

"Olvídalo Calva. No está comprobando. "

Heather lo miró. "Bien. Disfruta tu soledad. "dijo por encima del hombro mientras se alejaba. Pero ella ya estaba en desarrollo de un plan. No para Noah, a pesar de que le ayudaría, incluso si le doliera Courtney. Era para ella, para poder vengarse. ¿Y quién dice que un perro nuevo no aprende viejos trucos?.

"_Es hora de pagar!" _Se echó a reír Heather tan pronto como desapareció en las sombras de la luna llena en el frío de la noche.

**DUN,DUN,DUN,DUNNNN….**

* * *

Ahora a responder reviews :)

Mr. Gretsch: lo eliminarón en el ep 25 creo...

Bridg : Gracias, jeje, si creo que ambo son muy tiernos :p

CarmillaD : Gracias, so much, jejeje ahora i am bilinguologa XD. sI

Citlallitha : jeje, sería bueno ver a Duncan golpeandoles xD, grAcias

xX7F8Xx : Gracias, a mi no m gustaba antes NxC, but WTH, lo adoro ahora. a mi también me gustan tus historias, sobre todo "En un Haren" y "Yo Quiero Saber". Spero que las actualizes :D

dArmiitHa: :) me caes muy bien :D, Noah celoso y Duncan sobreprotector xD

Xfin el 1ero de Enero el ep numero 28 de TDI wiiii, y luego el 7 comienzo clases, buuuuu, pero empieza la segunda temporada, wiiiii

Besitos R&**R Felices Fiestas**


	5. El Plan Funciona

**El Plan Funciona**

Había pasado horas buscando por la pequeña isla turística, pero no pudo encontrarla por ningún lado. Cuando por fin se había ido a su habitación descansar antes de reanudar su búsqueda, encontró una nota de Courtney, diciéndole su encuentro en la piscina a medianoche. Estaba emocionado, porque si Courtney estaba dispuesto a hablar con él, tal vez ella lo perdonaría. Pero ahora, eran las 12:05, pero Courtney no estaba allí.

_¿Por qué llegara tarde?_ pensaba Duncan, antes de que se le ocurrió que nadie había explorado las partes de la isla que aún forestales. Quizás Courtney se había quedado allí como en un sueño, y se encontró con un oso hambriento --

_¡No!_ Duncan cerró los ojos, tratando de bloquear la imagen del cuerpo ensangrentado de Courtney, en el bosque. _No puedo pensar así!._ Duncan justo cuando estaba a punto de rendirse y volver a su habitación, oyó una voz que lo lllamaba: "¡Oh, Woo-hoo! Duncan!" Duncan! "

Duncan se dio vuelta. La voz era femenina, y por una fracción de segundo, él pensó que era Courtney, hasta que la vio, alta, ropa ligera, joven, calva, llamó su atención.

"Heather? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?_"_

"¿Por qué, Duncan, ¿no te llego mi nota?"

"¿Qué nota?"

"La nota que te indica que nos encontramos aquí a la medianoche."

Antes de que Duncan pudiera responder, Heather tiró de él hacia ella y le besó.

_**…** _

Courtney se acercó a la zona de la piscina, con la esperanza de Duncan todavía estaría allí, ya que estaba a sólo 5 minutos de retraso. Courtney había pasado la mayor parte del día en un mirador aislado que había descubierto poco después de su eliminación. Nadie más que ella lo sabia, ni siquiera Noah. Era su segunda opción para un lugar tranquilo para pensar si alguien iba a buscarla en el muelle. Después de que ella estaba segura de que nadie seguía buscando, volvió a su habitación, sólo para encontrar una nota de Duncan, diciéndole que fuera a reunirse con él en la piscina, a la medianoche. Ella eligió ir, sólo porque había una buena posibilidad de que el se disculpara con ella.

A medida que se acercaba a la zona de la piscina, empezó a oír _ruidos de besos. __Geoff y Bridgette están otra vez._ Estaba a punto de gritarle _a_ ellos que se busquen una habitación, cuando me di cuenta de que los dos no se parecían en nada a los dos _tortolitos rubios._ La chica era calva, y el muchacho tenía una cresta._.._

"No." Courtney le susurró, con lágrimas en los ojos como su corazón se rompió.

Heather empujo a Duncan lejos, mirándolo. "Duncan, ¿cómo puedes?! No me importa si ustedes están peleando, no debes besar a alguien en frente de tu novia! "

"¿Qué estás-" Duncan comenzó antes de pasar a ver a Courtney con lágrimas que corrían por su rostro mientras ella lo miraba.

"¿Cómo puedes!? TÚ?! Con esa perra! Pensé que me ibas a pedir disculpas! Pensé que me querías! "

" Courtney ,YO no-"

"CALLATE !!!!! SOLO CALLATE!!!!!! NO QUIERO ESCUCHAR TUS EXCUSAS PATETICAS!!!!" gritó Courtney, con lágrimas en su rostro. "Te odio." Susurró antes de que ella huyera del lugar.

"Courtney, no! ¡Espera! "Duncan gritó, antes de volverse en cara a Heather. -Tu- comenzó Duncan, pero no había nadie. Los tres últimos minutos reproducirse a sí mismos en la cabeza, con Courtney diciendole que lo odiaba se repetía una y otra vez.

_Me odio.__ Pensó Duncan_. Había herido a Courtney hoy dos veces. Dos veces más de lo que nunca hubiera querido. Él nunca se perdonaría por ello.

Duncan cayó de rodillas, demasiado cansado para sostener a sí mismo. Pero nunca podría dormir ahora.

"!!!!!!!!" grito de frustración y odio hacia sí mismo.

_… _

De vuelta en la isla, Owen irrumpió en la cabina de Gwen, despertando a su compañera finalista

"¿Qué pasa, Owen?" preguntó Gwen atontada.

"Acabo de oír algo así como un grito. Lo escuchaste?. "El adolescente grande preguntó, mirando a su alrededor con nerviosismo.

"No he oído nada. Vuelve a dormir. "La chica Gótica siseó, estableciéndose de nuevo bajo las sábanas.

" Probablemente tenga razón. Tal vez es sólo mi imaginación. " -murmuró Owen para sí mismo, cuando regresaba a su camarote. "Sólo espero que Izzy este bien."

**…**

Noah había estado sentado en el muelle durante todo el día. Se había quedado allí después de su lucha con Duncan, solo, a menos que cuente su encuentro con Heather.

Como Noah comenzó a pensar en volver a su habitación para dormir, oyó pasos que se aproximaban y el sonido de las lágrimas cada vez más fuerte. Antes de que pudiera ver, alguien corrió hacia él y lo abrazó, llorando en su chaleco. Incluso sin verla, él podía decir por el tenue olor de champú de fresa que se trataba de Courtney.

"Courtney? ¿Qué pasa? " le preguntó Noah, acariciándole el pelo por instinto.

"Duncan ... beso …a... Heather.." lloraba la chica.

_Ese hijo de perra!_ Noah pensó con rabia, apretando los puños . _Pero espera .._ _¿Acaso Heather no beso a Trent, una vez para que rompiera con Gwen?_

Noah abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de que Heather debió haber llevado a cabo su plan, y que esto era: hacer quedar mal a Duncan para conducir a Courtney hacia los brazos de Noah. Era brillante, de una manera torcida, horrible.

_Probablemente debería decirle._ Entonces ella y Duncan podría volver, y ella sería _feliz._

"Courtney, tengo que decirte algo".

"¿Qué?" Courtney levantó la vista. Incluso hinchada, con los ojos rojos y una lágrima en su cara manchada, Noah todavía pensaba que era hermosa. Él quería que ella fuera suya. No podía hacerlo. Es egoísta y malo, pero no podía evitarlo. Él la amaba.

"Duncan es un idiota." Dijo, y Courtney sonrió por primera vez desde la mañana. "Gracias, Noah." dijo ella alegremente. "A veces, creo que eres la única persona en el mundo que me entiende."

Algo superó Noah cuando Courtney dijo esas palabras. No podía dejar de sí mismo. Noah puso su mano bajo la barbilla, la atrajo hacia sí, y la besó.

* * *

Ohhh, si no me gustara el fannon seguro haría "Iack" xD. Voy a actualizar rapido porqu creo que ya tengo la perfecta idea para la sequela.

Ideas, para la sequela, si quieren decir algo. Por cierto dArmiitHa yo te acompaño, juntas mataremos al gato que se quiero comer a tu conejo xD.

r&R O no actualizo


	6. Tregua Temporal

**Tregua Temporal**

Fue el día que todos habían esperado: La final de Isla del Drama. Gwen vs Owen iban a competir en un reto enorme y peligroso, y sus ex-compañeros campistas fueron invitados a ver.

No fue difícil para Courtney decidir quién quería ganar. Nunca le había gustado mucho Gwen de todos modos. Pero a medida que se dirigió a las gradas de Owen, vio a un espacio vacío entre Duncan y otro al lado de Noah, que por supuesto estaban sentados lejos unos de otros. Los dos chicos se dieron cuenta de su difícil situación, y la miraron suplicante, en silencio pensando que iba a elegir. Después de un momento de que Chris comenzara a hablar, Courtney subió las gradas para sentarse junto a Noah.

Noah la miró boquiabierto, sorprendido y feliz. Después de todo, anoche no había terminado tan mal. Después de que se besaron durante unos 10 segundos, Courtney se había ido diciendo que tenía que pensar, dejando a Noah en el muelle, golpeándose por arruinar la amistad que sólo él tenía. Pero el estaba secretamente _encantado,_ porque sabia _que ella_ podía elegir entre él y el delincuente. _Parece que ella ha hecho su elección,_ pensó Noah sonriendo a Duncan, que lo miraba fijamente.

Duncan _se dió vuelta,_ suspirando. _Maldito seas Cerebrito-_pensó-. _Sé que Courtney esta enojada conmigo, pero vamos, le deje flores esta mañana!_

"Por cierto, Noah," Duncan escuchó susurrar Courtney a Noah. "Gracias por las flores que me dejastes esta mañana."

Noah alzó las cejas, estaba obviamente confundido. "¿Qué?"

"Las rosas con una nota que decía "_Lo siento."_ Ahora Courtney estaba _confundida._ "Esas eran de ti, ¿no?"

Por un instante, Noah miró a Duncan, pero era demasiado rápido para que Courtney se diera cuenta. Luego sonrió, "Por supuesto que eran. ¿Quién si no iban a ser mías? "Courtney se echó a reír. "Nadie." Respondió ella.

Duncan no estaba tratando de hacer una escena, pero estaba tenso. ¿Y porqué Courtney dijo nadie, cuando él había estado enamorado de ella desde que le robamos comida a el Chef!

Duncan estaba a punto de darse la vuelta y decirle la verdad a Courtney, cuando Chris anunció el final de la temporada. Trató de mantener su ira y la envidia en secreto, al menos por ahora. Después de todo, Owen era uno de sus mejores amigos, y él quería ganar, especialmente desde que había anunciado que si ganaba, iba a hacer una gran fiesta y que todo el mundo estaba invitado, y Duncan realmente se le había ocurrido, bailar con Courtney al menos una vez antes de hacer la idiotez que hizo**.**

Como Gwen y Owen empezarón su carrera, Duncan vio como Courtney, y un montón de otros seguidores de Owen, llegaron a seguirlo y animarlo. Duncan se puso de pie y se unió a ellos, algo que Noah no pareció importarle mucho que hacer.

Owen y Gwen parecía estar trepando por un asta grande, pero Duncan no prestaba atención. Miraba a Courtney. Ella estaba animando a Owen, cuando de repente encontró a Duncan mirándola. Ellos unieron sus miradas durante medio segundo, antes de que Courtney desviara la mirada y comenzó a alejarse.

Duncan suspiró. Esto no iba a ser fácil.

...

_Que nervio!_ pensó Courtney con rabia. _¿Cómo se atreve a mirarme después de anoche!_ _Él debería estar de rodillas, pidiendo perdón!_ _O por lo menos debería haber hecho algo dulce, como Noah._ Courtney _sonrió._ Tal vez debería considerar la posibilidad de darle una oportunidad. Él era inteligente, y bonito, y divertido. Básicamente todo lo que Courtney quiere en un hombre. Su novio soñado. Sólo tiene que añadir algunos piercings y una cresta verde ....

_¡Whoa!_ **_No,_**_ basta pensar en Duncan como mi hombre ideal!_ Ese ogro es todo lo que _odio!_ Era rudo, arrogante, y había estado en el reformatorio ¿Qué pensarían de mi los otros CIT?

Pero era tan lindo e inteligente y divertido a su manera. Más la forma que sentía cuando el la miraba ...

Courtney negó con la cabeza, y levantó la vista para ver lo que estaba sucediendo. Al parecer, ya habia pasado el segundo desafío, ya que Owen y un montón de otros estaban corriendo ahora por toda la isla a la línea de meta. Courtney, sin darse cuenta, los había seguido. Se _supone que el ejercicio no debe doler tanto._ Sus pulmones estaban ardiendo y sus piernas y su mente estaban _a punto de ceder_ por agotamiento. _Noah…Duncan…Noah…Duncan._ Las palabras no podían siquiera salir de su cabeza en este momento. Su visión se difundió, y luego paso a negro. La última cosa que sentía era su cabeza contra el suelo mientras ella caía inconsciente.

…

Cuando Courtney despertó, era apenas un minuto más tarde, pero estaba completamente perdida. Se levantó del suelo y caminó cerca de dos pies antes de encontrar una Y en el camino, y no tenía idea de que camino habian tomando los otros. Courtney pensó en su tiempo como una CIT, y recordó que el musgo crecia en el lado norte de un árbol. ¿O era el sur? Ella al parecer no podía recordar. No se puede convocar a cualquier lógica para ayudar a decidir, así que Courtney recurrió a un viejo juego. "Eeny, meeny, Miney, MO" empezó. Cuando terminó, su dedo señalaba a la cara sur del árbol más cercano, que señaló el camino de la izquierda. "Izquierda es!" Ella dijo con más entusiasmo que sentía al caminar por el camino de la izquierda.

Pero pronto, su entorno se volvió menos_ familiar_. _¿Cómo podía haber estado aquí por lo menos un mes sin conocer cada centímetro de este lugar?_ _No es tan grande._ Al mirar alrededor, _no_ presto atención, se encontró con algo de color marrón, así que su primer pensamiento fue _que_ era un _árbol._ Pero en vez de ser duro y áspero, era suave y tierno. Poco a poco, Courtney levantó la vista, sólo para ver a un **oso**. Un oso muy enojado. "Oh, oh ...", dijo Courtney, presa del pánico. Ella comenzó a retroceder lentamente y, a continuación, a pesar de que probablemente fue la peor cosa que podía hacer, echó a correr. Detrás de ella, oyó el rugido del oso, corriendo detrás de ella.

Courtney corrió rápido, más rápido que nunca antes en su vida, hasta que, jadeante, llegó a la cima del acantilado. Miró hacia atrás, pero no pudo obtener una buena vista. Desafortunadamente, ella no había notado que estaba en el mismo borde del precipicio, y cuando ella se había dado vuelta, perdió el equilibrio. Trató de recuperarlo, pero no sirvió de nada, y se cayó.

Como un reflejo, Courtney se aferro al borde del acantilado. Miró hacia abajo y vio a los tiburones mirándola, sonriendo. Courtney tragó saliva. No podía aguantar para siempre. Su apretón **estaba** empezando a bajar **.**

En ese momento, se le ocurrió a Courtney que simplemente podía tratar de subir de nuevo al acantilado y a la zona de seguridad. Y desde allí, podría ver el campamento. Pero entonces, Courtney vio una sombra sobre ella. Ella lo miró y vio al oso, mirandola. Por primera vez en su vida, Courtney estaba fuera de opciones. Porque estaban los hambrientos tiburones esperando para comérsela, y encima un oso levantando su pata en el aire, a punto de atacar...

...

De vuelta en el campamento, Owen había ganado, y todos estaban celebrando. A medida que la conmoción se calmó, Duncan miró a su alrededor por su morena favorita, pero no la encontró. Fue hacia las gradas para poder ver todo el mundo, pero ella no estaba allí.

"¿Dónde está Courtney?" dijo él, preocupado, bastante alto para que todos lo oyeran.

Noah dejó caer el libro que estaba leyendo. "Courtney se ha ido?", Dijo. Efectivamente, su piel moka familiar, no aparecía por ninguna parte.

Los otros campistas se miraron por un segundo, antes de estallar en aplausos. Noah y Duncan los miraban, atónitos y enfadados.

"Woo-hoo! ¡Por fin! Espero que haya sido devorada por un oso! "exclamó Izzy .

"O tal vez ahogada!" añadió Gwen con alegría.

Trent se rió. "No obstante lo sucedido, espero que era horrible y doloroso!"

Cuando oyeron las exclamaciones de los buitres, con la esperanza de que algo horrible le sucediera a la chica que tanto amaban, no lo tolerarían.

"¿Qué diablos pasa con ustedes?! ¿Que a hecho ella para que ustedes quieran que se muera?. "gritó Noah. Los aplausos se detuvieron. Todo el mundo estaba mirando a Noah.

"En realidad nada, pero durante los retos, se pone tan molesta y mandona.", Dijo Tyler, nervioso.

"Así que usted la odia porque ella realmente quiere ganar?" Los otros apartaron la mirada. Nunca habían pensado de esa manera.

Sólo Lindsay seguía siendo crítica. "Por supuesto que sólo ustedes dos defienden a esa perra. Apuesto a que te chantajea con sexo todo el tiempo para pasar el rato con ella. Como sea, odio esa imbécil! "

DJ y la fuerza de Eva se combinaron para limitar a Duncan de matar a la rubia. "¿Qué diablos es tu problema, perra?" Duncan susurró, mirandola. "Te estás volviendo más como Heather todos los días!"

Lindsay quedó sin aliento, totalmente sorprendida al ser comparada con su antigua amiga. Antes de que pudiera responder, Duncan se volvió hacia Noah y le dijo. "Amigo, yo se que me odias, pero sé que deseas buscar a Courtney _tanto_ como _yo." Casi_ lo mismo. Añadió silenciosamente a sí mismo. "Necesito tu ayuda" Duncan sacó la mano. "Tregua temporal?"

Noah miró a su lado por un momento, antes de sonreír. "Tregua temporal." Estuvo de acuerdo. Los dos corrieron, pero antes de desaparecer en el bosque, Duncan se volvió y sonrió a Lindsay. "Oh, y Lindsay? Creo que finalmente entiendo por qué estás tan hostil hacia Courtney. Estás celosa porque ella tiene dos chicos que aman algo de ella más que su cuerpo. "Lindsay se quedo boquiabierta, totalmente. Antes de que pudiera recuperar sus sentidos, Duncan y Noah habían corrido hacia el bosque en la dirección del grito que habian escuchado.

Los dos corrieron más rápido de lo que alguna vez habían corrido en sus vidas; de alguna manera ambos sabían: Si no llegaban al acantilado pronto, sería demasiado tarde.


	7. Por Poco

**~Episodio 7~**

**Por poco…**

Duncan y Noah estaban respirando con dificultad, pero no podían parar. Se podía ver el acantilado desde aquí, y un bulto de color marrón en la parte superior.

Noah miró a Duncan. "¿Es un ..." antes de que pudiera _decir Oso,_ Duncan corrió incluso más rápido. Al acercarse, vio que, para su horror, que era un oso. Un oso con una pata levantada, Noah vio a Courtney, apenas aferrándose a el borde del acantilado, sin poder moverse ni hacer nada de puro terror.

El tiempo pareció lento para Noah como el oso dispuesto a matar Courtney. Noah nunca había arriesgado su vida para salvar a alguien. Sin embargo, en sólo unos pocos días, Courtney había cambiado todo eso. El sentía la necesidad de salvarla, morir si eso significaba que ella estaría a salvo. Y así, Noah saltó sobre el oso.

Antes de que el oso comenzara a arañar Noah. Volvió la cabeza, pero aún podía sentir como la sangre corría por su mejilla. Pero no sentía dolor. Sólo ira , determinación ... y amor.

"Courtney! ¡Corre! "Se las arregló para gritar, mientras cubría los ojos del oso para darle a Courtney una oportunidad de escapar.

Desafortunadamente para Courtney, sus manos estaban empezando a bajar. Ella trató de aferrarse mas a si misma, pero ya era demasiado tarde. La roca de la que se aferraba demasiado cedió, y Courtney cayó, sus gritos desapareciendo por el segundo.

"NOOOOOOOOO !!!!" gritó Duncan, y sin pensarlo se tiró detrás de ella.

Mirando atrás, no tenía idea de por qué lo hizo. Después de todo, ahora ambos morirían. Pero tal vez sólo quería estar con ella en sus últimos momentos, o tal vez pensó que podría salvarla. Tal vez fue valentía. O estupidez. O amor. O tal vez una combinación extraña.

Pronto, Duncan fue lo suficientemente cerca a Courtney a tocarla, y la tomó de la mano, y luego aferro la otra mano en el borde del acantilado. Hizo una mueca de dolor y con las rocas se cortó, hasta que finalmente se tomó en lo suficientemente grande como para retener, y se deslizó hasta detenerse. Debajo de él, oyó un ruido sordo, un grito pequeño, y un crujido. Luego hubo silencio. Y el goteo ...

Duncan miró, y vio a Courtney, inconsciente, con la parte posterior de la cabeza manchada de sangre. Y había más por salir.

"No" susurró Duncan, las lágrimas hacían borrosa su visión. No sabía si estaba respirando o no.

. En ese momento, Duncan se sentía caer algo de luz a través de su lado. Miró hacia abajo y hacia arriba, sólo para encontrar una cuerda, balanceándose en la brisa ligera. A pesar de todo, Duncan sonrió. No podía creer lo que estaba pensando, pero gracias a Dios por Noah. Se soltó de la roca, y rápidamente tomó la cuerda antes de que él y Courtney pudieran caer. Tiró de la cuerda con suavidad, con la esperanza de que Noah entendiera el mensaje. Efectivamente. Cuando llegaron a la cima y Duncan arrastró a Courtney sobre el borde, consiguió un buen vistazo a Noah.

A pesar de no estar a la altura de Harold, y mucho menos a un oso, Noah, de alguna manera había escapado sólo ligeramente golpeado. Estaba cubierto de arañazos, todo con un poco de sangre, y la mayor parte cubierto de tierra. También obtuvo un gran numero de algunos moretones, más notablemente su ojo izquierdo estaba morado. Pero no parece que se preocupaba por sus heridas. Estaba mirando a Courtney, que Duncan había dejado en el suelo.

"¿Esta ella ..." dijo Noah, ahogado, incapaz de terminar su condena. Las lágrimas caían de sus ojos y empezó a sollozar. Duncan no dijo nada, sólo acaricio la mano de Courtney como una sola lágrima rodó por su rostro.

De repente, oyó un pequeño gemido. Duncan, abrió los ojos, y vio a Courtney parpadear.

"Princesa!?", Exclamó Duncan, mientras que Noah dijo, "Courtney!?"

Courtney sonrió débilmente hacia ellos, mientras los muchachos sonreían, sus lágrimas de dolor de pasar a las lágrimas de alegría, al igual que Courtney en aquella fatídica noche en que ella y Noah se hicieron amigos.

"chicos...-susurró con voz débil, cerró los ojos. "Gracias ...." Entonces se durmió de nuevo, una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

…

Duncan and Noah carried Courtney back to camp, taking turns holding her head to keep the blood from falling. Duncan y Noah llevaron a Courtney de vuelta al campamento, turnándose con la cabeza para mantener la sangre que corría de su cabeza. Para su sorpresa, se encontraron a todos los otros campistas, incluso Lindsay y Heather, esperando con ansiedad frente a la tienda médica.

"¡Oh, Dios mío, están aquí!" exclamó Katie. Todo el mundo se reunieron en torno a los tres, pidiendo millones de preguntas.

"¿Qué pasó?" Trent preguntó, mirando con preocupación a Courtney.

"¿Está bien?" Gwen preguntó, retorciéndose las manos con nerviosismo.

"Oh dios, no me digan que ha muerto!" Dijo Ezequiel, al borde de las lágrimas. Noah y Duncan sólo podían mirarlos, con la boca abierta, sorprendidos. Estas personas, que había sido tan horribles con Courtney durante las últimas ocho semanas, de pronto ... preocupados por ella?

"¿Por qué ustedes de pronto se preocupan?" Preguntó Noah. No de una manera amarga, pero de una manera asombrada y confusa.

-Bueno, hemos pensado en lo que ustedes dijeron, y tenían razón ", dijo Trent, mientras todos los demás en torno a él asintieron con la cabeza. "Ella pudo haber sido mandona, pero ella sólo estaba tratando de ayudar, y todos nosotros la tratamos como una molestia. ¿Está bien? Creo que todo el mundo quiere pedirle disculpas ".

Duncan, sacudió la cabeza para despejar el choque, y respondió: "Sinceramente, no sé si ella está bien. "Como para probar el punto, Noah, que había estado sosteniendo la cabeza de Courtney, apartó la mano, revelando la palma de su mano empapada de sangre. Todo el mundo quedó boquiabierto. Duncan desvió la mirada y se centró en llevar a Courtney en la tienda médica

…

Chef había asegurado a todos que Courtney estaría bien, sólo necesitaba algunos puntos de sutura y analgésicos. Noah fue también a la tienda, necesitaba vendas y desinfectante para recuperar sus muchos cortes. Así que Duncan se quedó afuera y les dijo a todos lo que había sucedido. Finalmente, Chris espantó a todos ellos fuera de la tienda, pero Duncan se quedó. Había alguien que necesitaba ver.

Unos minutos más tarde, Noah salió de la tienda. Duncan se le acercó. "Hey, hombre, ¿podemos hablar un segundo?"

Noah miró con temor leve, pero asintió con la cabeza.

"Está bien, mira. Sé que no eres estúpido. Es obvio que me gusta Courtney. "Noah asintió. "Yo no soy estupido tampoco. Sé que te gusta Courtney. "Nuevamente, Noah asintió. "Y Courtney no estúpida. Ella lo sabe tanto como nosotros." Y una vez que se ponga mejor, tendrá que elegir ".

Noah asintió. "Correcto".

"Sólo quiero decir ... que si ella te elige a ti, no me enfadare." De hecho, voy a ser feliz, porque si la princesa es feliz, entonces estoy feliz. "

Noah asintió. " siento la misma manera." Duncan extendió la mano. "Así, sin resentimientos, hombre."

Noah miró la mano, y luego sonrió. "Sí ... hombre". Duncan sonrió. el tipo no era tan malo después de todo.

…

When Courtney awoke, she saw three faces hovering over her. Cuando Courtney despertó, vio a tres caras se cierne sobre ella. Cuando su visión se aclaró, vio que eran Gwen, Bridgette, y LeShawna.

"Courtney!. Estás despierta!" exclamó Bridgette, abrazándola. "Bridgette? Gwen? LeShawna? ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? "

"Queríamos decir que lo sentimos." explicó Gwen, mientras que las otras dos asintieron. "Hemos sido realmente malos contigo durante todo el show, y totalmente no lo merecías. Y todo el mundo siente lo mismo ".

Courtney sonrió a los tres. "Gracias, chicas, pero yo puedo entender por qué. Quiero decir que yo era un poco competitiva a veces. "Las cuatro jóvenes se reunieron en un abrazo de grupo, sonriendo.

"Así que, que vas a elegir?" LeShawna preguntó, sentándose junto a ella.

Courtney arqueó una ceja. "¿Qué?"

LeShawna rodo los ojos. " Chica, estoy hablando de Duncan y Noah! "

"Oh." Courtney miró avergonzado. "Bueno, yo no lo sé".

"Bueno". Bridgette empezó, sentado en la cama junto a Courtney. "Piensa en ello. ¿Qué te gusta de cada uno de ellos? "

Courtney pensó por un momento. "Bueno, Noah siempre está ahí para mí. Es inteligente y divertido, y él me entiende como nadie. Y ... "Courtney se ruborizó," Él es muy simpático ".

"Y Duncan? Gwen preguntó.

"Bueno, él es diferente. Se burla de mí hace mucho tiempo, pero en su propia manera extraña, es inteligente y divertido, amable y, sí, incluso lindo. "Courtney cubrió la cara con las manos."¿A quién debo elegir!?"

"Honestamente, no lo sé". Bridgette dijo. " tienes que decidir por ti mismo."

Ella pensó, centrándose en todo lo relacionado con los dos chicos. Duncan… Noah… Duncan… Noah...Duncan…Noah…Duncan…Noah. De ida y vuelta nadando a su cabeza. ¿Cómo iba a decidir!?

Y entonces, llegó a ella. Era tan claro, que ella quería estar con el. Courtney sonrió a las tres niñas, y se levantó. "He hecho mi elección."

…

Duncan y Noah corrieron al oír la solapa de la tienda abierta. Courtney salió, con el apoyo de Bridgette, y fue seguida por LeShawna y Gwen.

"He tomado mi _decisión,_ chicos." Los chicos la miraban, emocionados y nerviosos, todo al mismo tiempo. El momento de la verdad.

"Elijo ..."

"El trasero de Owen" !! exclamó Chris. Se echó a reír hasta que Courtney lo miró. "¿Qué? Sólo estoy tratando de aumentar el suspenso. Los espectadores están en vivo para este tipo de cosas! "Courtney no le hizo caso.

"Elijo ..."

* * *

Como prometí el siguiente capitulo antes de el 07-12-2010. Bueno exactamente son las 12:13 pm aki, asi que eso se considera como que mañana es hoy y hoy es ayer. Como sea, yo solo se que es de noche, esta oscuro y yo me voy a dormir

-Buenas noches 3!

Gracias a todos por los review, ustedes me inspiran a seguir, traduciendo y escribiendo


	8. Elijo a

Los dos muchachos estaban allí, esperando con ansiedad. Ambos tenian pnsamientos que venían e iban por su cabeza

Noah tenia miedo y un poco de esperanza al mismo tiempo. No había conocido durante a nadie por mucho tiempo, pero nunca había conocido a nadie como Courtney. Ella era su mujer perfecta. No sabía lo que haría sin ella.

Duncan estaba completamente aterrorizado. Después de todo, a quién elegiria una chica como Courtney, a un cerebrito o un delincuente juvenil? Exactamente. Pero una pequeña parte de Duncan espero que de alguna manera Courtney pudiera ver lo mucho que la amaba. No sabía lo que haría sin ella.

"Elijo ...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

... Duncan. "

¿Qué? ¿Acaba de decir lo que pienso que dijo? Duncan dio un salto, una gran sonrisa en su rostro. "SI !!!!" Reunió a Courtney en un abrazo, y se inclinó para besarla, cuando se detuvo. "Espera un minuto. ¿Todavía no estas enojada por el incidente con Heather?"

Courtney sonrió. -Lo estaba. Pero después de lo que hiciste por mí en el acantilado ... bueno, creo que te puedo perdonar. "

Duncan le sonrió, y los dos finalmente se besaron. Después de un minuto o dos, Courtney se separó y se acercó a Noah, que estaba mirando el suelo, con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Noah Lo siento." dijo Courtney con tristeza, poniendo la mano sobre su hombro. "Usted ha hecho mucho por mí durante los últimos días, y estoy muy agradecido por ello. Espero que todavía podamos ser amigos, por favor." Noah miró a ella. Sus ojos parecían tan suplicante. Incluso si ella no lo amaba, Courtney todavía le gustaba, y lamentaba haberla herido.

"Además, creo que conoco a alguien, que prodía estar enamorada de ti ." Noah miró hacia donde ella señalaba. Estaba apuntando a Izzy, quien estaba de pie un poco más lejos de ellos. Tan pronto como percibió que Noah la miraba, su rostro se puso rojo como su pelo y saludo tímidamente. Le devolvió el saludo. Nunca había pensado en ello, pero Izzy no era tan raro como la mayoría de la gente decía. Ella era realmente algo bonita.

"Gracias a Courtney. Me gustaría que fuéramos amigos, también." Courtney le sonrió, aliviado, y se abrazaron. Duncan esperó a que sentir los celos golpearlo, pero no sentía nada. Debido a que no había nada más que envidiar.

Courtney sonrió a Noah una vez más, a continuación, se acercó a Duncan y le tomó la mano.

"Vamos Princesa" dijo Duncan mientras caminaban por el muelle "A casa"

* * *

**Esta bien tienen todo el derecho de matarme si es posible(**porfavor no lo hagan)

Espero que haya sido de su agrado :) . Tambien me gustaría que pasaran por mi blog angeldust -dxc. blog splot. com (sin espacios) s de pura poesía :D

TDI: no lo tengo....per me gustaría tener a Duncan xp

La historia: tampoco es mía, solo la traduje :D


	9. Final Alternativo

**Final Alternativo^^**

Los dos muchachos estaban allí, esperando con ansiedad. Ambos tenian pnsamientos que venían e iban por su cabeza

Noah tenia miedo y un poco de esperanza al mismo tiempo. No había conocido durante a nadie por mucho tiempo, pero nunca había conocido a nadie como Courtney. Ella era su mujer perfecta. No sabía lo que haría sin ella.

Duncan estaba completamente aterrorizado. Después de todo, a quién elegiria una chica como Courtney, a un cerebrito o un delincuente juvenil? Exactamente. Pero una pequeña parte de Duncan espero que de alguna manera Courtney pudiera ver lo mucho que la amaba. No sabía lo que haría sin ella.

"Elijo ...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Noah"

Noah levanto la cara sorprendido. El pensaba que iba a elegir a Duncan. Ellos dos tenían una historia. En cambio Noah y ella, no tenían nada. Uno que otros momentos en la isla. Pero eso no iba a arruinar la felicidad que el moreno sentía. Tan pronto como reacciono segundos después, corrió a abrazar a Courtney.

Duncan estaba perplejo. Oír decir a su princesa…bueno su ex princesa que prefería a otro, lo destrozaba por dentro. Lagrimas empezaron a salir por sus ojos. Y una que otra persona más quedaba boquiabierta. Se dio la vuelta y camino lejos de la gente que lo miraba.

Llego a una singular cabaña. La cabaña de los bagres. La cabaña en la que Courtney y el se dieron su primer beso, y lo que sería el comienzo de los dos. Trato de ser fuerte pero las lágrimas lo vencieron. Pasaron horas y seguía sentado en un escalón de la escalera.

Cierta chica lo había visto y algo en su interior le dijo que lo acompañara. Camino a una buena distancia detrás de el. Sabia que lo ocurrido anteriormente lo había destruido. Sabía que se alejo para que no vieran el sufrimiento caer de sus ojos. Sus azules y hermosos ojos.

"¿No te han dicho que unos hermosos ojos no merecen llorar?" pregunto

"No deberías estar con Trent?"

La chica se mordió el labio. Sabia que tarde o temprano le haría esa pregunta. Bajo la cabeza limitándose a contestar en un susurro

"No quiero hablar de el..."

Había descubierto a Trent con Lindsay después de que la carrera termino. Para ella haberlo descubierto significo un…alivio?. Un alivio al saber que su relación se acabo. Soltó un suspiro y camino lejos de ahí. Raramente no soltó ninguna lágrima. Estaba feliz. Feliz de que Trent no la amara.

Después de un prolongado silencio incomodo. El punk se levanto dispuesto a irse. La chica no dudo y se levanto de inmediato. La rapidez con que se movió, la hizo tambalear. Hubiera caído de no ser porque Duncan la atrapo. Quedando pocos centímetros entre sus caras y con su respiración jadeante, la chica pregunto…

"¿Estas seguro que esto es lo que quieres?"

"Si…" dijo mientras besaba a la gótica

* * *

**Bien no me maten por haber convertido este capitulo DxG -.-....Aki estanb dos de mis parejas favoritas NoCourt and Trindsay ^^**

**Biien creo que ahora si se termina esta historia ^^**

**Como les quedo el ojo a los que pensaban que era el final^^**


End file.
